


The Gift Under the Tree a/k/a What Santa Brought

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized four and a half year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: This was a follow-up to "That's Not Santa" which had been asked for by a few members of my Stargate writing group.Enjoy!Disclaimer: What? You think I own them? Pull the other one. LOL!++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's guardian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	The Gift Under the Tree a/k/a What Santa Brought

_Christmas morning_

_The O'Neill household_

Six a.m. and he should still be in bed asleep dreaming of Mary Steenburgen thought Jack. But the little guy just couldn't wait to see what Santa had brought him. Well, aside from the jolly one, he and nearly everyone at the SGC had gotten Daniel a present. There were so many gifts that Jack had to get creative trying to figure out where to put them all.

So here Jack stood watching his munchkin's eyes light up at the treasures stacked under their huge tree, which Teal's had helped him lug into the house. After struggling to get it set up, he'd been a bit disappointed that the tree kept listing to one side, sort of like a drunken sailor. However, this morning it stood straight and tall. Rubbing his chin, his eyes narrowed. Still, a bit woozy from being shaken awake by his kid, Jack figured he'd think about it later.

Speaking of being _woozy,_ Jack noticed one of the gayly wrapped packages begin to wiggle around. Thinking that some kind of critter had snuck into the house, he was ready to tackle it. When Daniel noticed, Jack didn't have time to grab the little boy when his kid pounced on it right off the bat. " _Oh forcryinoutloud!_ " It looked like a _reindeer_. This was karma coming back to bite him in the ass. Or in this case... _Santa Claus_. The big guy must be having a great laugh at Jack's expense over this one.

" _Jack... Jack!_ _See what Saint Nickolas gave me!_ " Arms wrapped around the small reindeer, Daniel rested his chin on top of the animal's head. First though, he had to remove the bright red bow nestled on top of it. "Wow! I'll be the only kid on the block who owns a reindeer." Listening to his guardian mumble a disgusted _oh joy_ , Daniel ignored it.

"Danny, it can't stay with us." Jack would stand firm on this. Just like that darn turkey that had gone into his neighbor's yard. He'd saved it from an ugly fate but when his kid begged to keep it, he'd put his foot down. "There are laws about this, kiddo."

"Santa wouldn't have given her to me if I couldn't keep her, Jack."

Figures it's a female. Knowing he'd be on Saint Nick's naughty list, Jack just had to be the bad guy here. "We don't have a place for her and we are not keeping her inside this house."

"Why not let her stay at the base?" Daniel suggested. "I'm sure the general wouldn't mind."

Positive that Hammond _would_ mind, Jack silently counted to ten. It was Christmas. He promised himself he wouldn't lose his temper. Oh but if that jolly ole Ancient stood before him, he'd give him a piece of his mind right where the sun don't shine. "General Hammond would have to okay it with the higher ups, Danny. It doesn't mean that he'll be able to keep your reindeer at the SGC."

"There should be a law about that." Nestling his head against his new pet, Daniel was contented. He couldn't believe that Santa had actually given him a reindeer. This was the coolest present he could have received and one he hadn't expected.

Collapsing in his favorite chair, Jack simply watched the little boy interact with his present. Wondering what the reindeer ate, he wasn't sure if they had anything in the house it could eat. Great! Now Jack had to worry that the creature would starve to death before any decision about her fate would be made.

"I wonder if she can fly like Rudolph." Happily dreaming of that, Daniel missed the look of horror that came over his guardian's face.

 _Dear God!_ Jack never even thought of that. "Not going to happen, kiddo." Noting Daniel's crestfallen expression, he almost felt like an evil elf. "We can't have her doing _flyovers_ around the house. Talk about calling attention to us that we don't need. _Sheesh!_ " Really, Jack had a big bone to pick with the big guy. Speaking of the Ancient, he figured that was the reason for his tipsy tree not being so _tipsy_ any more. This day had nothing on Chevy Chase's Christmas vacation. On a lighter note, Jack tried to ease the tense atmosphere his negative attitude had created and played along. "Whatcha gonna name her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Smiling brightly, Daniel hugged the reindeer tighter to his chest.

Jack thought the kid was close to strangling her. "Humor me, Danny."

" _Beliskner_ for Thor's Chariot." Laughing when his gift licked his chin, Daniel glanced over at Jack. "See, she likes her name."

Naming the reindeer after the Asgard mothership, that instilled fear in the Goa'uld, Jack shook his head smiling. "Wait til Thor's told."

"It fits when you think about it." Holding up his tiny fingers, Daniel ticked off the other reindeer names. "I mean there's Rudolph, Dasher, Donner, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner & Blitzen." Beliskner chose that moment to nod her head in agreement. "She fits right in."

Trying to figure out how to explain this to Hammond, Jack grimaced. Drumming fingers on the arm of his chair, he sighed and got back up.

"Where are you going, Jack?"

"Gonna look up on the internet what to feed your _Christmas present_." Grumbling on the way to his den, Jack heard the sounds of snickering. Thing was, it hadn't come from Daniel. Not wanting to even know, but suspecting there was more to that reindeer than met the eye, he kept on walking.

The End


End file.
